Seekers
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: OneShot.  Harry finds himself unable to concentrate during a quiditch match, having a certain other seeker on his mind instead, so what will happen? and what will come of it? HPDM fic...


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (unfortunatley), only this storyline.

For those of you who have read Passion i am SO SORRY that i haven't updated yet! My muse has left me for that story, but i promise to update as soon as i get inspiration for the next chapter.

Enjoy!

- - - - - - -

Harry Potter was in the middle of a Quiditch match but today his heart just wasn't in it. The Gryffindors were playing against the Slytherins and they were level necking, any time one team scored the other scored soon after. From the first ten minutes the players and the spectators had all come to the conclusion that only catching the snitch would truly decide it and all eyes turned to Harry Potter, the star Seeker, to finish the match and make Gryffindor win once again.

Harry was oblivious to all of this, he knew nothing of the score, he searched half-heartedly for the Snitch, his hands on the broom, wishing they were on the cock of a certain rival Seeker. Little did Harry know that said Seeker was also wishing the same thing.

Both Harry and Draco spotted the Snitch at the same time and it was an equal distance away from both of them. Normally, Harry would have beat Draco to the Snitch with no problem, being the superior flyer, but today, all things considered, Harry was little slower than normal and both Seekers made it to the Snitch at the same time. Cheers rang out from both sides before they fell to a confused silence, who had won?

"I declare this match a draw," Madam Hooch declared to the shock of all, there had never been a draw in Quiditch before.

After getting over the shock both sides shrugged their shoulders, happy that they had not lost.

Both houses decided to set apart their differences and have a celebratory party together for a change, much to the happiness of Hermione and Ron, who would be able to spend the night with Blaise and Pansy, their partners.

Ten minutes into the party Harry decided that he just wasn't in the mood for a crowd and set off to the Quiditch pitch to spend some time flying, the only thing he seemed to be able to enjoy when not competing against the Slytherin Prince who he just happened to obsess over something chronic.

Unbeknownst to him, Pansy had suggested to Draco to do the same thing - Ron having let her know what Harry was likely to do.

The two of them did not realise the other was there until they were well into the air, both hardening at the sight of the other riding a broom.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking. And you?"

"The same." Draco paused they said, "You realise that this is the first civil conversation we've ever had."

"Yeah," Harry replied with a small smile, pleased with that fact. "But it was to be expected really, our best mates are going out."

"True."

Draco had flown closer to Harry without either noticing nor caring, in fact it wasn't until they were inches away from each other that they realised.

They stared at each other, a hard breath away from touching, both unwilling to move and break the moment. Then before either could react Draco had closed the distance, his lips meeting Harry's, who responded eagerly.

They drifted to the ground without noticing, both stripping the clothes off the other, desperate to feel skin against skin. Their feet touched the ground and Harry pounced onto Draco, throwing the Slytherin Prince on his back onto the Quiditch pitch. Harry kissed and licked his way down the Slytherin's chest and stomach, making his burn under his touch.

"Harry," Draco moaned, causing the Gryffindor to smirk.

Harry looked down at his prize, the thing that he had been imagining for so long; Draco's hard cock.

"Suck me Harry," Draco begged, desperate to have his rival's mouth on him.

Harry eagerly obeyed, deep throating easily to the pleasure of both. Harry sucked Draco's cock hard and fast, giving in to what he'd wanted for so long.

Draco came bellowing Harry's name, the Gryffindor lapping up his rival's cum eagerly, savouring every drop.

Once Draco had gone limp Harry sucked on his fingers, lathering them with his saliva. Without giving his lover any warning Harry plunged a finger inside Draco's hole, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

"Oh Harry…"

When Harry felt the blonde was ready he inserted another finger, scissoring them in an attempt to help ready the blonde for what was to come. He added a third finger and Draco almost came then.

"Harry please, I need you inside me."

Harry removed his fingers and slowly thrust his cock up Draco's ass to the hilt. He paused once he was sheathed, allowing the beauty in his arms to become accustomed to his size.

"Move Harry."

The raven readily complied, still moving slowly as to not hurt the blonde too much. "God Draco, you're so tight."

"Oh Harry, you feel so good inside me."

Harry chuckled deeply, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. He increased his speed and Draco's moans increased, his fingers raking roughly through the grass beneath his hands.

"Harder Harry," Draco groaned. Pleasure thrumming through every nerve.

Harry complied feeling that he was close and started fisting Draco's cock in time with his thrusts, doing what he had been dreaming of in years of wet dreams.

"Harry!" Draco screamed as he came violently, his walls clamping around Harry's cock.

"Draco!" Harry screamed as he came, pumping his seed deep within _his_ Slytherin Prince.

They lay curled up together, spent and sated, Draco's head on Harry's shoulder.

"Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good," Harry replied, gently kissing the blonde's platinum locks.

"I'm so glad Pansy told me to come out here," Draco admitted.

Harry chuckled softly. At Draco's confused look he explained, "I think our best friends have been matchmaking among themselves."

Draco grinned and snuggled closer to Harry. "I'll have to thank them the next time I see them."

"Me too," Harry agreed, also grinning broadly.

The End


End file.
